


Pour savoir

by malurette



Category: Djinn (Comics)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other, Prostitution, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: En marchant sur les traces de sa mystérieuse grand-mère, Kim Nelson découvre plus que ce qu'elle attendait.





	Pour savoir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triangulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348879) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Pour savoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Djinn   
> **Personnages :** Kim Nelson, Jade  
>  **Genre :** creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _auction_ » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Avertissements :** travail/esclavage sexuel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Kim est partie pour la Turquie, à la recherche de sa grand-mère, la fabuleuse Jade, la Djinn de légende, la courtisane turque.   
Et puis, du non moins fabuleux trésor du Sultan… Elle voulait, d’une part, la vérité sur ses origines, et d’autre part, he bien, une fortune tombée du ciel dont hériter, ça ne ferait pas de mal, hein ?

Elle est consciente de ses propres préjugés concernant sa situation de concubine d’un sultan, puis de maîtresse d’un lord anglais et elle tente de les dépasser pour aller trouver une vérité sans artifices. Elle n’avait pas prévu de marcher dans ses pas, d’embrasser sa carrière pour la comprendre, de se prostituer elle-même. Même après avoir appris qu’apparemment, c’était doublement de famille, comme carrière ?

Elle possède une photographie de sa grand-mère officielle, Lady Nelson dont Kim porte le nom, à l’entrée du harem et se demande ce qu’elle est venue chercher là, quand on lui affirme qu’elle s’y est présentée de son plein gré et non pas contrainte et forcée comme elle a toujours cru que ça arrivait systématiquement aux autres « pensionnaires » de l’endroit.   
Elle possède également une photographie de sa véritable grand-mère, son aïeule biologique, celle dont seules les rumeurs parlent, qui leur ont légué à sa mère puis elle-même leur teint plus hâlé, leurs traits plus aigus. 

Voilà qu’on la vend elle-même aux enchères, et le prix de ses faveurs ça n’est même pas elle qui le récoltera ?  
Et elle est vendue sur le seul critère de sa beauté physique, comme un bibelot. Quelques uns des parieurs ont vent de sa parenté et donc de son potentiel, mais personne ne se fait d’illusion sur ses talents réels : Dame Fazila a décrété qu’elle n’en a encore aucun. Aucun ! Kim s’insurge sur le principe : hey, ses amants ne se sont jamais plaints jusqu’ici, au contraire, mais bon, c’est vrai qu’elle n’a jamais voulu faire commerce de ses charmes. Elle n’y pensait même pas, à ses charmes, et pourtant elle est certaine qu’elle en a quand même un peu – mais pas beaucoup, assène la maquerelle qui la juge inapte. Ça alors. Doit-elle s’estimer flattée de ne pas être une dépravée ou vexée d’être une incapable ?

Ça n’est pas ce pan de leur vie qu’elle comptait tellement explorer, faut-il réellement qu’elle en passe par là pour les comprendre ?  
Mine de rien, la curiosité fait son chemin. Elle se demande…   
Et puis il y a le trésor aussi, elle en vient à se dire que c’est de l’argent sale et qu’il va lui falloir donner de sa personne pour l’obtenir, avant de se demander d’où vient une idée aussi sinistre. Enfin, se vendre, se louer ? comme investissement  
pour espérer gagner beaucoup plus en savoir et en or, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine ?

Jade, Jade, Jade, que me fais-tu faire là…   
faire… mais… Jade ne la force pas.   
Certes, les circonstances la dépassent et elle se voit comme obligée de suivre le mouvement ; pourtant, Kim fait encore ses propre choix et si elle se laisse vendre au lieu de refuser tout sec de toute la hauteur dont une Lady anglaise est capable, c’est bien qu’elle l’accepte.


End file.
